Untitled lullaby
by SnowfairyTheOriginal
Summary: For contest on Evamade. Inspired by Apocalyptica Farewell


Fic contest on own anything but the story

--------------

Cerulean… Glistening in the sunlight… A soft fragrance of lavender hazily hovers in the air… Warm winds propel strands upward; they dance and flutter mirroring the waves of the sea, the foamy waters that sparkle before her now. Red… The color that is burning from behind these soft tresses. A pair of eyes which blink lazily, squinting to hide from the harshness of the sunlight. They seem as dark as blood, and as vacant as the darkness of the night. Mystery… Curious… What lies behind these striking velvet eyes?

Is it pain? Is it emptiness? A fragile hand moves to shift a lock of silken hair from masking those eyes. Porcelain skin… Fair, pale, almost colorless… Such skin is a vast contrast to the vivid luster of those burgundy orbs. The only color of life in this girl's face, found on her smooth rosy cheeks, flushed from the heat of the day. Her lush, slender lips part slightly, her tongue licking across them. A warm day it is.. indeed!

The sky, a crisp blue, with few clouds overcrowding the serene emptiness. The sound of the wind gives a faint 'hoo', and it causes the green grass below her to quiver and ripple. Her chest, rises in one swift motion, the faint resonance of her breath catching from those parted lips. As her chest lowers, her eye lids close, long midnight lashes a stark contrast against the white of her smooth flesh.

A small bead of sweat trickles down her cheek. It curves slowly over her chin, making its way down her pale elongated neck, traveling the length towards her collar bones where its adventure came to a halt. A small sigh escapes her mouth, as she rolls upon her side, curling her knees up and placing her hands outwards before her body. She aimlessly strokes a hand upon the grass, feeling out and plucking a stray strand. As her eyes open once more they focus upon this strand, gazing upon it in silence.

As the wind picks up again her fingers release, the strand of grass taking off into the air. It sways and flickers, soaring freely and without care. Slowly she lifts herself upward, eyes never leaving that soulless form fluttering in the wind. It had a new life now; it was freed, uncaring of what had been left behind. Such freedom… Such spirit… To be coming from something so benign. Something without a soul, without love…

She scoots herself off of the ground, her short scarlet dress sways in the breeze. It suited her well, fitting snugly about her torso and breast, flowing out just about her hips and coming to stop just above the knee. The straps upon her shoulders slip downward as she kicks off her sandals, the grass touching her small pale feet. Her hand returns to her face, as her bangs flutter about, and she moves forward.

Her feet move silently. She resembles some iridescent spirit, a ghost of the past, walking upon the earth with an eerie ethereal glow. As she reaches the water's edge, it crashes upon the ground, floating a cold mist up against her. It was a refreshing feeling welcomed by the girl. The cerulean haired angel wades into the water, with not even a flinch on her lovely features as the icy liquid makes contact with her skin.

Her dress floats around her in the waves, The sunlight shines off of the water casting a holy glow about the scene. She looks heavenly… A goddess… A fallen angel… A siren of the waves... Tilting backward, she allows the water to rush over her entirely, glistening like a water sprite. From behind her, a pair of footsteps… Two dark eyes, hidden from behind dark sunglasses… Fingertips swayed upon the water, an unnatural feeling rising within her veins. All at once, the feeling of being watched… her back stiffening.

"Rei, what are you doing?" A gruff familiar voice says to her.

All at once she looks over her shoulder, her cheeks flushed, no longer from the heat. Her eyes, no longer a mask of darkness seem now a transparent wall of surprise and perhaps embarrassment. Her lips part again, but no sound comes forth. This beauty stands before him, looking so much older, looking so very familiar, and looking so much like 'her' back then. From a time long ago, never forgotten, but pushed away… A time that was he was unwilling to deal with fully, unwilling to let go of entirely.

Her dress now clings to her body as she walk towards him from the waves, the fabric soaked and her skin radiant, gleaming from beneath. Her unusual hair drips, the droplets of water landing upon her back and arms. They travel down the map of her flesh… over mountains of goose bumps and leave behind new trails of them in their wake. The mess of soaking tresses that hung low onto a childish face makes it appear innocent, hiding like an adolescent but also entirely enchanting and sexual as a woman peering back into his eyes deeply, toying with him.

As she reaches where he stands, she gazes at him curiously. "Ikari-kun…?"

His hand moves to the top of her head, removing the hair from her face and coming to linger a moment on her cheek. The unusual heat begins to rise again from her veins and her cheeks flush a deep scarlet, almost matching her dress.

"Let's go." His only response.

She nods, a smile brilliantly forming upon her lips, something so rarely ever seen…


End file.
